<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Getting Arrested by Serendipity8832</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476092">No More Getting Arrested</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity8832/pseuds/Serendipity8832'>Serendipity8832</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>6 Underground (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Four is a little shit, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Obviously I think I'm hilarious, Rated teen for language, Which is Understandable, and it was so much fun to write him like that, but like it happened in the past, but probably no one else does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity8832/pseuds/Serendipity8832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you mind telling us your relationship to them?”</p><p>“I’m their employer.”</p><p>“They called their employer to come bail them out of jail?”</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the fact that Four mentioned public nudity not once, but twice when telling Seven about the benefits of being a ghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four | Billy/Six (6 Underground)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Getting Arrested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t even know, dude.  This idea just attached itself to the inside of my skull with some sort of epoxy-like secretion and refused to dissolve the substance until I wrote it.  Also, I wanted to try to write a dialogue-only fic since it’s a format I’m not used to.  I don’t know how easy it is to tell who’s saying what, so please let me know if I can clarify that anywhere!  I was going to title this “Casual Stuff” after the quote that inspired it, but there’s another fic on here that already has that title and I didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes, so I stole a different part of the same quote.</p><p>I think it’s fairly obvious that this isn’t compliant with anything else I’ve written for these two, so please read it as a stand alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you for coming, sir.  Could you just give us your name please?”</p><p>“How about you just call me One.”</p><p>“That’s funny, the two troublemakers down the hall keep referring to each other as Six and Four.  Is it some sort of family thing?  …I’ll take that as a no.  Would you mind telling us your relationship to them?”</p><p>“I’m their employer.”</p><p>“They called their employer to come bail them out of jail?”</p><p>“Trust me, I don’t understand it either.”</p><p>“…Alright, well, they’re just down this way.  Follow me.”</p><p>“I’m sure I could find those idiots by myself.”</p><p>“Probably, but protocol is protocol.  Here we are.”</p><p>“So.  What do you two have to say for yourselves?”</p><p>“Don’t blame me, alright?  This was all Four’s fault.”</p><p>“In my defense, I didn’t think we’d get arrested.”</p><p>“Yeah, why exactly <em>were</em> you arrested?”</p><p>“…I’d rather not say.”</p><p>“I see.  Six, would you like to add anything?”</p><p>“Not really, no.”</p><p>“Well, that’s great.  Thank you both, you’ve been extremely helpful.  Now, my fine blue suited friend, care to elucidate this for me?”</p><p>“Oh, now you’re turning to the pig?  Typical.”</p><p>“Shut up, I gave you a chance to explain yourself.  What happened?”</p><p>“Ahem, well, they were caught in a rather… compromising position by one of our patrolling officers.”</p><p>“Hey, it can’t be compromising if we’re not ashamed of it.”</p><p>“Oh my God, Four.”</p><p>“Come over here so I can slap you.”</p><p>“…No.”</p><p>“God, that’s frustrating.  I thought these bars were supposed to protect us from them, not the other way around.  And by the way, the fact that you refused to tell me implies that you were at least a little embarrassed.  As you should be.  I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this but being ghosts doesn’t actually prevent you from being perceived by everyone else, so for fuck’s sake, the next time you can’t keep it in your pants, find somewhere private.  I think we’re done here.”</p><p>“Wait, you can’t just leave us here!”</p><p>“Oh, I can, and I will.  It’s alright if they stay overnight, right?”</p><p>“We’re not overbooked, so I guess?”</p><p>“I told you we should have called Five.  Ow!”</p><p>“You’re not helping our case!  Ignore Four, he’s being an idiot.”</p><p>“Oi—”</p><p>“What he <em>meant</em> to say is that we’re very sorry, it won’t happen again, and will you <em>please</em> take us back with you?”</p><p>“Hmm, no.  Now, which lot did you say the car was in?”</p><p>“They towed my car?!  Oh, that is so not cool, man!  She didn’t even have anything to do with this!”</p><p>“Well, she might have had <em>something</em> to do with it.”</p><p>“For the love of God, <em>stop talking</em>.”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>“…I cannot fucking believe you.”</p><p>“Do they always bicker like that?”</p><p>“Only recently, I’m afraid.  I’m concerned for team morale.”</p><p>“Yeah, about that… did you just call them ‘ghosts?’”</p><p>“Probably.  Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Uh, okay?  Wait, where are you going?”</p><p>“To pick up the car.  Didn’t I say that already?  I’m never taking public transportation again.  Oh God, I’m never letting them use the car again either.  I’ll never be able to look at the backseat the same way.”</p><p>“So you really are going to leave them here for the night?”</p><p>“I don’t make empty threats.  Don’t worry, I’ll send someone by tomorrow morning to get them.  I would be sorry to subject you to their bullshit, but if it means they’re out of my hair, I can only consider it a win.  Bye!”</p><p>“…They have the strangest employer-employee relationship I’ve ever seen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>I’m now taking fanfic requests!  Hop on over <a href="https://serendipity-writes.tumblr.com/">here</a> (@serendipity-writes on Tumblr if the link doesn’t work) to send me an ask!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>